1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature adjusting system for an air-heating apparatus, and in particular to a temperature adjusting system adapted for use as an air heating system in an electric vehicle, hybrid car, and the like, having a heat-transfer fluid supply apparatus for supplying a heat-transfer fluid in circulation from a fluid tank to a heat radiator to heat the inside of the electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional temperature adjusting system adapted for an air-heating apparatus used in an electric vehicle and the like, since an electric vehicle has no gasoline engine, there has been employed a general room air-conditioner type as an air-heating apparatus, instead of utilizing heat obtained from the gasoline engine. In this conventional type, however, a problem has been encountered such that the room air-conditioner type apparatus includes an outdoor unit having a heat exchanger exposed to the outdoor air of which the temperature becomes to a degree of -5.degree. C. at the surface portion thereof. Therefore, there are formed drops of water on the surface portion of the heat exchanger exposed to the cold outdoor air so that the drops of water are undesirably frozen in many cases. Accordingly, it is necessary to reversibly switch the air conditioner to dissolve the freezed drops of water formed on the heat exchanger of the outdoor unit.
Moreover, there may be another considerable disadvantage such that, whenever a front glass of the electric vehicle collects moisture due to getting out cold outdoor air, the air conditioner must be switched off.
Furthermore, since the room air-conditioner type apparatus requires a large space for location also having a large weight.
In order to solve these problems, the present inventors have made a study of developing a new temperature adjusting system utilizing a hot-fluid supply apparatus.